


Kumi's Pokemon Adventure

by Warbler13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Pokephilia, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warbler13/pseuds/Warbler13
Summary: Your typical Pokemon adventure with a twist: In this world, it's common for trainers to make love to their Pokemon! Follow the story of Kumi as she meets all kinds of other trainers and develops her own relationships with her own Pokemon.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Kumi's Pokemon Adventure

As day broke and sunlight began streaming into Kumi's room the young girl slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in her bed, stretching and yawning before turning her eyes over to her alarm clock. "10 AM..." She thought to herself, her mind still foggy. "10 o'clock... when was I supposed to get up?" Her mind cleared up quickly as she realized that her alarm was supposed to go off an hour ago!

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" Kumi didn't have time to fix her long, messy but shimmering brown hair as she quickly threw off her pajamas, tossing them to the bedroom floor as she made her way to the closet and threw on a white blouse. 

Kumi had just turned 13 this year, along with her brunette hair, she had bright blue eyes, caring, if a little naive. She bolted out of her house at full speed, she couldn't believe she was going to be late to get her first Pokemon. She had always heard the stories of all the kids who showed up late and didn't have any choices left when it it came to choosing their first lifelong Pokemon partner. Kumi felt the morning breeze between her legs as she raced to the professor's lab. Despite her rush, she still smiled and waved to her neighbors who seemed particularly happy to see her today. 

Just as she arrived at the Professor's door, Kumi looked down and felt her face becoming hot as she realized what she had done. She had just run through town without her skirt, her pastel pink panties with a Pichu on the butt were on full display the entire time. It was too late to turn back now though, she gripped the doorknob nervously and turned it before stepping into the lab.

Kumi's intense embarrassment turned to excitement as she reminded herself that she'd be getting her first Pokemon in just a few moments, provided there were any left now. The entrance of the lab was empty, no professors or Pokemon to be seen anywhere. Kumi cautiously walked deeper into the building, looking around curiously at all the machines and bookshelves. As she walked, Kumi heard someone's voice faintly and followed the sound. 

"Professor Maple?" She called out as she approached the sound. She could hear a woman's voice.. and it sounded like she was having fun. Kumi also hear what sounded like a Pokemon as she came closer to the door in the back of the lab. _A... Growlithe?_ Kumi thought to herself as the Pokemon's noises became clearer. "D-don't stop Growlithe... Just a little more!" Kumi could start to make out the words from the other side of the door. 

"Professor Maple?" Kumi cracked open the door slightly to peek inside. On the other side she saw Professor Maple, a beautiful, tall woman with long fiery red hair, crimson eyes and pale, porcelain skin. She was wearing a lab coat, some heels, red framed eyeglasses and nothing else. The professor's figure was slender, but with curves in all the places it mattered. Maple was sitting down in a folding chair and between her legs a Growlithe was happily slurping away. Kumi watched, enticed by the scene for a minute. She knew that humans and Pokemon would sometimes get... intimate with each other, but she had never witnessed it herself before. Maple moaned out with pleasure and bit her fist as she seemed to getting closer and closer to... something. A small puddle of slobber and other juices was forming beneath her seat as the Pokemon kept licking her passionately. 

Kumi gasped and covered her mouth as she watched, feeling a tingle in her own crotch while she saw Maple's getting licked so thoroughly. Suddenly, Maple let out a piercing scream, startling Kumi so much she lost her balance, swung the door open and fell face first into the room. Kumi looked up from the floor to see Maple experiencing her orgasm thanks to her loyal Growlithe.

Maple shut her eyes tightly as she began to orgasm with her Growlithe continuing to lap at her pussy the entire time. She moaned one last time, holding Growlithe's head and hugging it tightly between her legs while she came. Once she finished cumming however, she turned her attention to the door as she heard Kumi fall onto the floor. She panicked momentarily, pushing her chair back away from Growlithe and shutting her legs. She couldn't help but giggle as she saw Kumi's Pichu panties despite being in a more compromising position herself. 

Maple stood up and buttoned up her lab coat while Kumi got back up to her feet, blushing intensely and avoiding eye contact with the professor. "S-sorry I'm late Professor Maple... Can I still get a P-Pokemon?" Kumi stammered as the professor smiled and approached her.

"How'd you like the show?" Maple chuckled without an ounce of shame after being caught in the act. Kumi didn't respond to the question out of embarrassment, though she felt a little better that the professor didn't seem to be upset. 

Maple opened a drawer in her desk containing a single Pokeball and handed it Kumi. "This Eevee's the last one... He's all yours." 

Kumi's excitement grew once again as she held her very first Pokemon in her hands, she didn't care anymore that she didn't get a choice, she was ecstatic. "Thank you so much Professor Maple! Can I let him out now?" Maple nodded and Kumi gently tossed the ball out in front of her releasing her newly acquired Eevee. The brown furry pokemon popped out, it was even cuter than she'd imagined. "Eevee!" The pokemon cheerfully cried out and looked up at his new trainer. Meanwhile Growlithe whined a bit towards his trainer, seeming like he wanted to have some more fun after being interrupted.

"Make sure to take good care of that Eevee, and show him lots of love!" Maple reminded Kumi as she watched Eevee hop around the room. Growlithe pawed at Maple's coat and started biting it gently, getting impatient. "Now if you'll excuse us..." Maple started getting down on her hands and knees "I've got to show some love to my own Pokemon here." she giggled as Growlithe hopped onto her back and mounted her, not waiting for Kumi to leave before positioning himself. Kumi quickly thanked the professor and led her Eevee out of the room before things got too awkward. She could hear Growlithe's howls while she closed the door behind her and headed back outside. 

Filled with Joy, Kumi skipped through town on the way back home while Eevee ran along with her. Kumi, along with her exposed Pichu undies and her new companion, was just about to begin her journey.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work written by myself with some brainstorming and editing help from PaleEmpress! Make sure to check out her works too if you haven't before!


End file.
